1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for lubricating wheel bearings for motor vehicles, and will be particularly useful in lubricating wheel bearings In racing car applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automobiles and light trucks are constructed using an axle and wheel hub assembly for mounting the wheels of the vehide. Typically, the wheel hub includes two Interior sets of roller bearings to receive the axle and allow the wheel hub to freely rotate about the axle. The two sets of bearings, one outer and one inner, are housed in a bore within the hub. The outer bearings are those located on the side of the hub on which the wheel is mounted, while the inner bearings are on the opposing side of the hub. The bearing sets are packed with grease and then covered with a seal to keep unwanted foreign material out. Periodically, the bearing sets need to be repacked with grease to facilitate optimal performance. In racing applications the high demand placed on the bearings makes it even more rtnt that frequent repacking be done.
There have been numerous inventions related to devices to aid in lubricating or repacking grease into these types of wheel bearings. Some examples include those found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,185; 4,106,826; 4,932,499; 5,080,198; 5,109,955; 5,307,901; and 5,584,359.
The present invention is directed specifically to the inner set of bearings on a typical wheel hub assembly. A good example of this type of hub is the wilwood Starilght V, which is often used in racecars. The inner bearings of the wheel hub present particular problems with respect to the grease packing process. To pack the inner bearings with grease, the usual procedure Is to take the hub off the vehicle, remove the bearing seal and manually press grease into the bearings until they can take no more. When that has been done a new bearing seal must then be installed.
This procedure has a number of drawbacks. First, it is tedious and time-consuming. Second, it is a messy job. Third, the need to replace the bearing seal each time the bearings are repacked leads to extra costs.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a wheel bearing lubricator sleeve for lubricating inner wheel bearings which overcomes the drawbacks described above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a detachable wheel bearing lubricator sleeve that allows the bearings to be quickly and thoroughly repacked with grease without the need to remove the bearings from the hub or to remove the bearing seal from the hub.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wheel bearing lubricator sleeve that can be used in conjunction with an ordinary grease gun, thereby avoiding the need to pack the bearings by hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wheel bearing lubricator sleeve which can function with the bearing seal left in place, thereby avoiding the need to remove the seal or to use a new seal each time the bearings are repacked.
Another object of the invention is to describe a wheel bearing lubricator sleeve which requires no moving parts or complicated arrangements and which can be constructed inexpensively and function indefinitely.